It's Gonna Be Me
by Saruvi
Summary: Axel Flurry loves Roxas Strife. But Roxas hates the redhead for breaking his heart when he was fifteen. Can Axel convince Roxas he loves him and wants to be with him? And will their friends help or hinder the situation?
1. This Is How You Remind Me

**Disclaimer:** The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

--

Axel Flurry loved Roxas Strife. Roxas Strife hated Axel Flurry.

Roxas hated Axel because he'd broken his heart when Roxas was just fifteen years old. The blond had confessed and Axel, five years older, had flat out refused to consider his friend's feelings for him.

Roxas could still recall the day he'd confessed. Little did he know, Axel's memories kept reminding him of that very same day.

--

"_Axel, I have something to tell you," Roxas said, his blue eyes shining with hope. He was practically bouncing on his feet._

_He was fifteen. Axel was twenty. But that didn't matter to Roxas. He loved the redhead._

"_Hm, Roxy, what is it?" Axel asked._

"_I... I love you Axel!" Roxas exclaimed. Blue eyes opening wide at how the words had just jumped from his mouth._

_Axel inhaled sharply. This boy had just confessed to him. And while he wanted to say he loved him back, he wasn't sure it would be the right thing to do. He was older by five years and he knew it was illegal to be with a minor. Roxas was still a teenager._

"_I'm sorry Roxas, I can't return your feelings," the redhead said._

_Roxas blinked, tears forming in the corner of his blue eyes. He felt his heart sinking into his stomach and his breath hitching._

"_But why? We are always together and I know you like me, you're always so nice to me and you always hold me and you've even kissed me!" Roxas explained._

"_I'm too old for you. I shouldn't have touched you or kissed you. I was wrong to do those things with you. I'm sorry. I just can't be with you the way you want me to," Axel told him._

_Roxas stared at Axel. His little hands forming into fists at his sides._

"_I hate you Axel!" the boy cried as he ran out of the apartment._

_--_

Axel sighed, remembering that day all too clearly. He had hurt the boy. Now that Roxas was older, maybe there was a chance, but the boy wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't even look at him when they were in the same vicinity of one another.

Axel had managed to scar Roxas' heart at a very impressionable age and nothing the redhead did could make the boy want to take a chance on him again.

He needed help. And the only people he knew that would be inclined to offer that help were his friends. Unfortunately, they were also Roxas' friends as well.

--

"Dammit Riku! I just need you to help me find a way to get Roxas to talk to me!" Axel yelled at the silveret.

Riku smirked at his friend, then laughed at the obvious exasperation the redhead was in.

"Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea Riku?" Sora said. Riku glared through his laughter.

"Roxas would kill us if he knew we were helping Axel squeeze into his life after what he did to him," Riku stated.

"It was five years ago! I said I was stupid! I didn't know what I was doing. Do you think I should be punished forever for making a stupid mistake?" Axel asked, throwing up his arms.

"Well, how do you think you should go about this?" Demyx interjected.

"Yeah, Roxas won't even stay in the same room with you for longer than a minute," Zexion pointed out.

"Thank you for pointing that little tidbit out! And I don't know! That's what I'm asking you guys to help figure out," Axel told them, taking a seat on the sofa.

His friends could really be annoying sometimes. Riku was still laughing at him. Zexion and Demyx were now holding hands and staring at one another like they wanted to eat the other. Sora looked like he was thinking of something, but that could be just food. Axel didn't know if his friends would help him.

"Okay, we'll help," Zexion exlaimed. Axel's lips curved into a smile.

"Help with what?" Namine asked as she walked into the room followed by Kairi.

"Axel wants to tell Roxas he is in love with him," Zexion muttered.

"It's so cute! Our little Axel is all grown up!" Demyx squeeled.

"You're going to tell Roxas you're in love with him when he won't even talk to you?" Namine asked. Axel nodded.

"Can we help?" Kairi asked, smiling.

Axel nodded again and Kairi frowned. "This is going to be hard," she said.

Everyone in the room nodded sadly.

Roxas wouldn't go down without a fight. They all knew this. And the way he acted towards Axel showed how much he loathed the redhead. Yep, this would be very very hard.


	2. Shout It Out

Axel stared down at the list in his hands that his friends had made him.

_Friends Guide to Wooing Roxas_

_Sing him a love song – Demyx (music freak)_

_Read to him from a poetry book – Zexion (who thought reading solved everything)_

_Take him to dinner – Sora (who always thought about food)_

_Seduce him – yaoi fangirls aka Namine and Kairi (this speaks for itself)_

_Talk to him – Riku (voice of reason)_

He couldn't sing to him, he hated how his voice sounded. He also couldn't read to him because he thought poetry was corny. He would take him to dinner, but how could he do that when the blond wouldn't even talk to him in the first place let alone stay in the same room with him long enough to finish a meal?

_How can I seduce him if he won't even talk to me?_ Axel thought.

Though, making love to Roxas was an idea he had long since harbored inside himself. He would love to make love to the boy. Thinking about that pale body writhing underneath him, that soft voice whispering his name had Axel's pants tightening. He shook his head, trying to quell the sudden heat that had risen to his face and spread throughout his body.

Riku's idea was the best one. _Talk to him_. So, Axel headed over to the apartment he knew the blond shared with his friend Hayner.

--

He knocked twice before a short blond answered the door. Unfortunately, it wasn't Roxas but his roommate Hayner.

"Axel, what do you want?" Hayner asked, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I came to see Roxas. Is he home?" the redhead asked.

Hayner nodded. "But I doubt he wants to see you Axel. You know how he feels."

"I know. I just want to try to make this right," Axel replied. Hayner nodded again, his eyes showing sympathy for the situation the redhead was in. Roxas was as stubborn as a mule.

"He's in his room. Down the hall," Hayner told him, pointing. He then closed the door after Axel stepped in and walked into the living room, leaving Axel to walk down the hallway.

--

Soft music was coming from behind the closed bedroom door. Axel knocked then heard a muffled "come in" so he opened the door.

Roxas was painting. He had on paint splattered jeans and a white t shirt with paint stains on it. The painting wasn't completed, but it was beautiful so far. It showed a beach with a sunset and two boys sitting on the sand holding hands.

Roxas looked up, his blue eyes widening. He quickly covered the painting. He did not want Axel to see it.

"What do you want?" Roxas snapped, tossing a paintbrush into a little jar filled with liquid.

"To talk to you Roxy," Axel said, dragging a hand across his face.

"What about?" Roxas asked, tilting his head. He narrowed his eyes and almost glared at the pyro standing in his room.

"Us. I wanted to say now that we're older and you're not a minor anymore, that maybe we could...." Axel was cut off by a snicker from the blond.

"That we could what Axel? Get together now? After you destroyed any hope I had of that happening when I was fifteen?" Roxas sneered.

"Roxy please. I'm trying," Axel pleaded.

"Don't call me that! You have no right to give me a nickname after how you broke my heart. I was so in love with you and you just didn't care! You just stomped all over my feelings like they didn't matter! I don't want to see you. I hate you. Can't you understand that?" Roxas told him, breathing heavily.

Axel felt his heart clench painfully. This boy hated him. Really hated him and he didn't like it. He was in love with Roxas. Had been for years and his little careless mistake five years ago was costing him the love of his life.

"Roxas, I want to try to make it up to you. If you'll let me," he told the boy.

"No Axel! I'm gave you your chance. I'm not stupid enough to give you another one so you crush my hopes again. I think it's best you leave," Roxas said, his blue eyes were suddenly wet and he didn't understand why. All he knew was he had to get Axel out of his apartment before he broke down and cried.

"Alright. But I'm not done. I am going to convince you that I love you," Axel said as he turned and left the room.

He bumped into Hayner in the hallway.

"Didn't go so well did it?" Hayner asked.

Axel shook his head sadly and left the apartment.

--

One detail about the encounter with Roxas a moment ago gave the redhead hope. Axel had seen the painting's details. He had noticed that one of the boys had red hair while the other was blond. Roxas hadn't wanted him to see it though and had covered it up as quick as possible. Roxas was painting them. He walked to his car with a small smile on his face. He now knew Roxas didn't really hate him as much as he said he did.


	3. I Will Not Bow

"Why didn't you just tell him?" Hayner asked, standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe of Roxas' room.

Roxas huffed. "You know why."

Hayner stared at him, making him anxious.

"I won't let him hurt me again Hayner," Roxas said, uncovering the painting and grabbing his paintbrush.

"Maybe this time he won't. Maybe he really loves you. I actually think he has for a long time Roxas," Hayner said, coming into the room and sitting on the bed. He stared at the painting.

Roxas was holding back tears as he stared at the painting himself. It was him and Axel. How he dreamed they would be if they were a couple. But he couldn't forget the pain of having Axel telling him he couldn't return his feelings. It had hurt so much it had broken him. He didn't know if he had enough of himself left to give to someone.

"I... don't know Hayner. I don't know if I can trust him with my heart again," Roxas said.

"Well, did you notice all you paint are the two of you together? And don't you think I don't know about that portrait of him you painted and all the drawings you've done of him in your sketchpad. You love him. You always will," Hayner told the boy, getting up and taking Roxas, who was now shaking in his arms.

"What if it were Seifer? What would you do?" Roxas mumbled.

"You mean after I beat the crap out of him for hurting me?" Hayner felt Roxas nod, "I would give him a chance to prove his love to me."

"I don't know if I can do that Hayner. I don't know if I'm whole enough," the blond told his friend.

"Think about it Roxas. You can't keep going on like this. Loving him and breaking yourself in two because you won't admit it," Hayner said, releasing the other boy and walking towards the door. "I've got a date with Seifer tonight, so I'll be home late."

Roxas nodded and went back to staring at the painting of him and Axel.

--

"Ah Riku! _There_! Right _there_!" Sora screamed as he rode his pale haired lover.

Sora lifted himself up and slid back down on top of Riku. It felt so damn _good_. Riku's member scraping along the sides of Sora's backside had the brunette trembling in ecstasy.

"Oh god _Sora_!" Riku shouted as he released into the brunette. He felt Sora shudder and clench around him as the smaller boy climaxed.

Sora rolled off of Riku after kissing him softly on the lips.

"That was incredible," the silveret mumbled sleepily.

Sora nodded as he cuddled up to his lover.

"How do you think it went with Roxas and Axel?" Sora asked.

"Well, we'll see if Axel is still alive later. If he is, then I'd say it went well," Riku told him.

"Riku! You know how stubborn my brother can be! He loves Axel and he just won't admit it," Sora whined.

"I know baby, but there's nothing we can do. They have to work it out themselves," Riku told him.

"I'm going to talk to that brother of mine. And see if I can get him to admit he loves Axel. If he can admit it to himself and to me, maybe he can admit it to Axel," Sora yawned in between his words. He was so drained from making love with Riku he fell asleep before he could hear Riku's reply.

--

Demyx was strumming a soft tune on his sitar while his boyfriend Zexion was finishing up dinner in the kitchen.

"Dinner's ready!" Zexion yelled, snapping Demyx's attention to the two plates in Zexion's hands.

"Oh it looks good Zexy," Demyx said, sitting down at the table and eating.

"I was thinking," Zexion said as he started to eat the meal he had prepared, "That maybe you could marry me."

Demyx choked on a carrot. His cheeks flushing bright red and his throat closing up.

"Demy! Are you alright?" Zexion yelled as he got up and patted his boyfriend on the back.

When Demyx stopped choking, he grabbed Zexion and pulled him into his lap.

"Are you serious?" he asked. Zexion nodded.

"Yes, I wanna marry you!" Demyx exclaimed, bringing his lips down to Zexions.

--

Roxas sighed as he washed his paintbrushes. He had the painting almost finished. Looking at the two figures on the beach had tears forming in his eyes.

Why couldn't he just give Axel another chance?

Because he wasn't completely over what happened five years ago. But it was five years ago, he should be over it by now. It just hurt to have his best friend turn him down so harshly. He still didn't understand fully why Axel had done that.

Was it really cause he didn't love the blond? Or just because Roxas had been underage?

Roxas was afraid of having Axel reject him again. Though, from what Axel had said to him that day had him believing the redhead wouldn't hurt him again. He was just too stubborn to admit he loved the guy.

"Ah hell, I _do_ love him," Roxas muttered as he laid in bed that night. "But can I trust him?"

Only one way to find out, he thought as sleep overtook him.


	4. Enough to Go By

When Zexion and Demyx announced their engagement to their friends, they were beyond happy to see the acceptance in their eyes. Everyone cheered and hugged them. Namine and Kairi were beaming and Sora and Riku said it was about time Zexion got up the courage to ask.

The only thing that was about to put a kink into their plans was the fact that Zexion chose Roxas to be his best man and Demyx chose Axel. Meaning, the two boys would have to spend a lot of time together.

Axel was very excited about that fact. Roxas was less than happy. He was upset and scared. He still didn't trust Axel and he didn't trust himself around the redhead. He kept repeating what Hayner had said to him in his head. To just give Axel another chance. Maybe have the redhead prove he wouldn't hurt him this time.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Roxas asked, looking up. His blue eyes met Axel's emerald gaze and he felt a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips unintentionally. Axel's eyebrows rose curiously. Roxas hadn't smiled at him in five years. His heart stopped beating for a moment at the blond's gorgeous mouth.

"I was saying we need to organize an engagement party for Zexion and Demyx," Axel repeated.

Roxas nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. His throat felt hollow and his heart rate was increasing. He had something he needed to do. For his friends. For himself. For Axel and their future. If they were to have one.

"Alright, come to my apartment tomorrow at noon and we'll go over some ideas," Roxas said, his voice squeaky.

_Damn, why can't I speak?_ The blond thought to himself. _I've gotta get out of here._

"Anyway, I've gotta go. I have a project for art class I need to finish up. See you tomorrow... Axel," Roxas said, as he walked out of Zexion and Demyx's apartment.

--

"He smiled at me!" Axel exclaimed.

"I saw that," Kairi chirped.

"Yeah, maybe he's giving in?" Zexion asked.

"Never know. Maybe something you said got to him?" Demyx asked.

Riku laughed, "Let's hope so, or Sora is going to beat some sense into him. And we all know that won't work since Roxas can kick Sora's ass."

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say about your boyfriend Riku!" Sora whined. He pouted and Riku kissed him on the lips whispering "sorry love."

Axel was smiling to himself. Roxas had smiled at him. It had been a tiny smile, but he was overjoyed anyway.

"Oi Axel! Don't forget, he also invited you over to his place," Namine reminded him.

Axel looked at her, his smile widening.

"It's a start!" he exclaimed.

Everyone in the room nodded.

--

"So you invited him over?" Seifer asked.

"Yes. Do you think I should cancel?" Roxas asked as he pushed a chip into his mouth.

Hayner squinted, dragging a chip into the onion dip. Seifer took a swig of his beer.

"Naw, you know you want to be close to him Rox," Seifer said.

"Yeah. I do. But I'm not sure if I should do this," the blond admitted. "I'm scared that I'll end up hurt again."

"If you never take the risk, you won't know if it'll happen," Hayner told him.

Seifer nodded, putting down his beer.

"Look at Hayner and I. He thought I hated him for years and when I finally convinced him to date me, it turned out great," Seifer said.

"Yeah and now it's been like what? Seven years?" Hayner asked. Seifer nodded.

Roxas sighed. "Alright. But I will take this slow. If I sense he's going to hurt me, I'll cut all ties to him again."

Seifer and Hayner nodded in unison.

--

"Do you think it'll work between them Seif?" Hayner asked as he rolled over in bed that night.

"I sure hope so. Those two are so in love but so stupid," Seifer replied, sliding his hands underneath his boyfriend's body. Hayner was always so warm and Seifer always felt so cold.

"Can I have you tonight?" Hayner shyly asked.

"Yeah, you can," Seifer said, rolling over so Hayner was on top of him.

--

Roxas didn't feel like painting. So instead he turned on his stereo and began sketching in his artbook. Half an hour later, he looked at what he'd been drawing. It was a picture of Axel the way he'd looked at him when he'd smiled at him earlier that night.

The redhead took his breath away. Staring at the drawing he lifted a hand up to wipe at the tears that had formed in his blue eyes.

"Please don't hurt me again. I couldn't handle it a second time. And I want to be with you, I just don't trust you," Roxas whispered to the drawing.

Quickly closing the sketchpad, he tossed it on his nightstand. The pencil rolling off to the side. He turned off the light and huddled underneath his blanket. He cried himself to sleep that night, thinking how it had felt to be rejected by the one he still loved so much.


	5. Ready, Steady, Go

Demyx squeeled as he ran into the wedding store. He was going to pick out the china for the wedding reception.

He had a huge list of things he needed to get done by the time of the wedding which was three months away.

"C'mon Zexy!" Demyx yelled. Zexion rolled his eyes at his blond lover who was acting like a kid.

"I'm coming dammit," he muttered.

Kairi and Namine had decided to go with the engaged couple and were making it worse in Zexion's opinion. Demyx was holding up china patterns and squeeling over almost everything. Namine would wave her hand to the sitar player and show him something and Demyx would either squeel louder if he liked it or shake his head if he didn't like it.

"I think we should go blue and white for the colors," Demyx said.

"Or blue and silver," Kairi suggested.

Demyx nodded, "that's a better idea. What do you think Zexy?"

"I don't care, I have a headache already. I just want to go home. Whatever you want is fine with me. I just want you to be happy," Zexion said, putting a hand on his forehead. His head was killing him from all the squeeling.

"Oh, maybe we should do this another time?" Demyx said sadly.

Zexion realized his attitude was taking the fun away from his fiance, so he shook his head, grabbed Demyx by the hand and marched over to a china set that had blue roses on it with silver trim.

"I love this set Demy, what do you think?" the slate haired man asked his fiance.

"I... I love it too Zexy," Demyx asked, "But I thought you wanted to leave because of your headache?"

"I want you to be happy. So I'll stay with you to pick things out. As long as I'm with you, my headache will be fine," Zexion told him. Demyx smiled widely, hugging the other boy.

"Thank you Zexion!" he squeeled and he added the set to his list.

--

"Why are you here Sora?" Roxas asked as he stood in the doorway to his apartment.

"Can't your brother come see you Roxy?" Sora asked, trying to step around his brother. Roxas crossed his arms over his chest and continued to block the way.

"You know I have plans today. And it's eight in the morning for god's sake. Why are you really here?" Roxas asked again.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were alright. I know Axel is coming by today and I wanted to see how you were doing," Sora admitted sheepishly.

"So you're spying on me?" Roxas glared.

"Naw, nothing so dramatic. I was just hoping you were going to go through with the visit," Sora told him.

"I am. Now go away!" Roxas said as he slammed the door in his brother's face.

"Fine Roxy! But don't say I don't love you! Have fun now!" Sora yelled through the door. He began laughing as he walked away.

Roxas felt a headache coming on.

--

Riku was walking along the sidewalk of Twilight Town when he passed the pet store. There was a little brown puppy with big blue eyes jumping up and down in the window. The puppy reminded Riku of his boyfriend Sora.

He went into the store. Coming out ten minutes later with a box holding the puppy and bags filled with pet supplies. He hoped Sora liked his gift.

--

"Coming!" Roxas screeched as there was a knock on his front door.

He ran to open it, flinging it wide and catching his breath when he saw Axel standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Hey Roxy," Axel said, handing him the flowers.

"You didn't have to Axel," Roxas said, a blush forming on his pale cheeks.

"I wanted to get you something, but I didn't know what. So I thought flowers were nice since you always seemed to like them so much," Axel told him, "Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure. And thank you.... for the flowers," Roxas said, closing the door behind Axel.

--

"Ugh, I am so tired!" Demyx muttered as he threw the packages he had bought that day onto the chair by the door and slid onto the sofa.

Zexion came in a moment later followed by Namine and Kairi. All three were holding packages as well. After setting things down, Namine said she had to leave and dragged Kairi out of the apartment.

"I need aspirin," Zexion said, dragging himself to the bathroom to get some for his headache.

It was only a bit past lunchtime and both boys were exhausted. They'd been up early to go shopping. They still had things to do that day but had just come home to drop off their current purchases before heading back out.

"Hey Zexy? Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun and I know you hate shopping but thank you," Demyx told his boyfriend from the doorway. Zexion swallowed two pills and then stepped closer to the other boy.

"Anything for you Demy, I love you," Zexion said, wrapping his arms around his fiance.

Demyx leaned down to kiss the slate haired love of his life.


	6. Stop And Stare

Roxas and Axel stood in the living room, neither knowing what to say or even how to begin.

"Well, are you hungry? I can order a pizza or something," Roxas asked, breaking the silence.

"I could eat," Axel said, following Roxas into the kitchen.

After Roxas had ordered the pizza, they both sat down with some soda and a notepad.

"Well, how do we go about this?" Axel asked.

"I don't know," Roxas shrugged. "But I think making a list of things we'll need will help." Axel nodded.

He was happy to be in the same room with the blond. There were so many things he wanted to say to him but he didn't know where to begin. And part of him didn't want to ruin the mood that had fallen over them. They were actually getting along and Axel was loathe to destroy it.

Half an hour later, the pizza came and they took a break to eat and go over what they had come up with.

They had chosen a popular restaurant that they and their friends liked to eat at to have the engagement dinner. Roxas had called the establishment to see if they could reserve the back room for the party. They were in luck and Roxas booked the room.

He and Axel decided they would head over to the restaurant the next day to go over the menu.

"As best men, we need gifts for them I think," Axel said, eating the last of his pizza.

"Uh huh, but what do you buy two guys?" Roxas inquired.

"Wanna chip in for a honeymoon trip? If I know Zexion and Demyx, they don't have a hell of a lot of money to go somewhere special," Axel suggested.

Roxas nodded, "That sounds like a good idea. We can get Sora, Riku and the girls to chip in too."

They fell into silence once again as Roxas finished eating.

--

"Wow! A puppy!" Sora exclaimed, taking the ball of fur out of the box. The little brown puppy licked his nose as he stared in it's face and he laughed.

"Do you like her? It's a she by the way," Riku asked.

"Oh yes! I can really keep her Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. She's yours. But you take care of her and train her to go outside and do her business," Riku told him, laughing as he watched his boyfriend rolling around on the floor with the puppy.

"What are you going to name her?" the silveret wanted to know.

"Um, I haven't decided. How about Lexy?" Sora suggested.

Riku shrugged and nodded. The puppy yelped and Sora laughed.

"She seems to like it," he said.

"Yeah it's a nice name," Riku told him as he sat on the sofa and turned on the tv.

Sora suddenly slid into his lap, kissing him on the neck.

"Thank you so much for my gift Riku," the brunette whispered softly, licking and sucking on Riku's neck.

--

"So what do you want to do now?" Axel asked.

"I... um, I have something to show you," Roxas told him, standing up and heading to his room.

Axel followed the boy to his room. He saw Roxas rummaging in his closet for something. He was bent at the waist and he muttered an "aha!" when he found what he was looking for.

He held up the painting for Axel to see. It was beautiful. It was Axel with his flaming red hair and piercing green eyes. He was smiling. Axel was stunned.

"Y..you painted this?" the redhead asked.

Roxas nodded. "All I paint is you. All I seem to be able to draw is you or me and you together."

"I thought you hated me," Axel stated.

"I thought so too. I've been thinking a lot about what happened five years ago," Roxas said.

"And?" Axel prodded.

"I want to know why you did it. Why you just wouldn't be with me. Was it only because I was fifteen?" the blond asked.

"That was part of it. Honestly, I didn't want to get into trouble with your parents or the law. I was so much older than you were and I didn't want to hurt you," Axel explained.

"What was the other part?" Roxas asked quietly.

"There were things.... "Axel was cut off by a yell from the living room.

--

"ROXAS! ARE YOU HOME?" Hayner shouted.

Roxas and Axel looked at each other.

"Tell me later okay?" Roxas asked.

"Sure thing," Axel said as they ran into the living room.

"Where's the fire?" Roxas asked his roommate.

"We are getting evicted! We have to move by next month!" Hayner said miserably, holding out a piece of paper to Roxas. Roxas took the paper from his roommate.

"WHAT?!" Roxas shouted, he scanned the paper in his hands. "Why?"

"The landlord sold the apartment building and the new owners are tearing it down. So we have until next month to find a new place," Hayner told him.

"Son of a bitch!" Roxas said.

"Oh my god! Did I interrupt something with you two?" Hayner asked, noticing Axel. He blinked his eyes.

"No, we were just talking. It wasn't important," Roxas said dismissively.

Axel narrowed his eyes, looking at the blond, who shook his head. Axel nodded and said he was going to go.

"Um, alright. But don't forget about tomorrow and the restaurant!" Roxas yelled after the redhead as he walked out the door.

_And what you were going to tell me_, Roxas silently added.


	7. I So Wanted

The next day, Axel met Roxas for coffee and to go over the menu with the restaurant they had booked for the engagement party dinner. Roxas was frazzled as he didn't get much sleep.

They barely talked to each other. Roxas didn't ask Axel to explain anything to him that day as he had other more important things on his mind. Like finding a new apartment.

The move itself wouldn't be hard with all their friends helping out but it was finding the place that was going to be irritating.

"You know, you could try the apartments we all live in," Axel suggested.

Roxas looked up from his cup of coffee. It was true that Riku, Sora, Demyx, Zexion and the girls all lived in the same apartment building as Axel.

"That could work. I will have Hayner come with me to check out if they have any apartments open for rent," Roxas murmured.

"It's really beautiful this time of year," Axel said, looking at the snow falling on the ground outside.

"Cold but yes, it is pretty," Roxas agreed.

They finished their coffee and then parted ways. Roxas told Axel he wouldn't be able to see him for a few days while he was apartment hunting with Hayner. He really liked spending time with Roxas. The redhead was disappointed, but he understood.

--

"Ugh! This is stupid!" Hayner yelled as he flung the newspaper away.

It went flying in the air and almost hit Seifer on the shoulder.

"Hey! Calm down, it's not that bad," Seifer said, leaning down to pick up the newspaper.

"All the apartments are one bedrooms. Roxas and I need a two bedroom you know," Hayner muttered.

Roxas walked in the door at that moment to see Seifer standing there with the newspaper in his hand and a frustrated Hayner with his head in his hands.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Can't find an apartment," Hayner said, looking up.

"Well, Axel suggested we try the place that everyone lives at," Roxas told his roommate.

"Really? That could work," Hayner replied.

"You really want to live so close to Axel though?" Seifer asked, putting the newspaper down.

"Sure. We have been getting along. I don't mind," Roxas answered, heading to his room. "I'm going to shower and paint."

"Sure man, see you later," the two boys replied as they watched him walk down the hallway.

--

"Roxas! Hey it's me, Sora," Sora yelled into the phone.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I know that Sora!"

"Well, heh. Axel told me and Riku you and Hayner have to move. There's a two bedroom apartment for rent downstairs from us. You should check it out. Here's the number to call," Sora said, reciting the number into the phone.

"Ah, okay, thanks Sora! See you later," Roxas said hanging up the phone.

"HAYNER!" Roxas screeched, and smiled when his roommate ran into the room.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Call this number and ask if we can come by to see the place tomorrow afternoon," Roxas told him as he gave him the number. Hayner nodded and reached for the phone.

--

Days passed into weeks and Hayner and Roxas were finally settled into their new apartment in the building all their friends lived in. Christmas finally rolled around as Axel and Roxas began spending almost all their free time together, which made both of them secretly happy.

Zexion was unhappy with his and Demyx's apartment being the place for their annual Christmas party with their friends. But he decided to make do with it. Usually it was held in Namine and Kairi's apartment, but the girl's place was being repainted. Demyx had strung up all kinds of decorations to make the apartment festive looking. Including Mistletoe all over the doorways.

The night of the party had them all happy and warm in the apartment surrounded by good food, good company and even better drinks. Roxas got caught under the mistletoe with Axel and everyone chanted "kiss, kiss!" much to the chagrin of both boys.

"It's alright Axel. You can kiss me," Roxas whispered, leaning in and licking his rosy lips.

Axel was delighted that he would finally get to kiss the blond. Leaning his head down, he captured the blond's lips with his own. There were catcalls from their friends who had apparently drank too much and whistles and hollaring of "you go boy!"

But Axel barely heard the noise. He concentrated on the soft lips underneath his own. When Roxas began to kiss him back, his body heated up and his head felt dizzy. It was wonderful. He pressed his tongue against the boy's lips seeking entrance and was glad when Roxas parted his lips allowing his tongue to delve inside the moist cavern.

Roxas was feeling dizzy himself. He hadn't kissed anyone since he was fifteen and that had been Axel. It was exciting to feel the redhead's lips moving over his own again. It tormented him and teased him and he was shocked to find that he wanted to go further. But, then the whistles and catcalls of their friends penetrated his senses and he pulled back, breathless.

Axel pulled him closer and hugged him to his chest. Their cheeks were flushed and they were both panting.

"I... love you Axel," Roxas whispered. Amazing himself and their friends that he had so freely admitted it out loud for everyone to hear. Axel's green eyes widened with happiness.

"I love you too Roxy," Axel repeated the words back to him.

The rest of the evening went well, they all watched Christmas movies and listened to music, munching on the desserts Zexion had made for the party.

Axel had to leave early to go see his parents and brother, so he kissed Roxas goodnight and said he would see him the next day before hopping onto his motorcycle.

Roxas pressed his fingers to his lips. He could still _feel_ Axel. And he rather liked that.


	8. One Thousand Words

Roxas was dreaming softly in his warm bed. Huddled up under his comforter with his hair tangled on the pillow. He was dreaming about the kiss he had shared with Axel earlier that evening. But in the dream, instead of their friends whistling and catcalling, there was a constant ringing noise that was getting on the blond's nerves.

_What the hell is that?!_ He thought.

"Dammit Roxas, pick up your damn phone!" Hayner screeched suddenly standing in his room.

"Hayner! What the hell man?" Roxas asked snapping out of the dream and sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stared down at the ringing cell phone.

Snatching it up, he huffed into it, "For christ's sake, this better be good!"

"Roxas! It's Zexion. Demyx is on the way to your apartment to pick you up," Zexion said hurriedly.

"Zexion, it's..." Roxas glanced at the clock, "It's two-thirty in the morning man. Why are you calling so...." he was cut off as Zexion said his next words.

"Axel's in the hospital," the voice said.

Roxas almost dropped his phone. His hand shaking. "What? But I just saw him last night. He was fine! What happened?"

"I don't know. He got into an accident coming home from his parents house. I think the bike slid on the road. All I know is the paramedics said his bike is torn up. They said he looks like he hit a telephone pole," Zexion explained as a knock sounded on the front door.

Hayner went to answer it, coming back a few seconds later followed by a very frazzled Demyx, Riku and Sora.

"The girls are on their way. But Roxas, come to the hospital. Axel is asking for you," Zexion told him. "I am calling his parents now. See you soon!" And with that the slate haired male hung up.

"What's wrong Roxas? Why are they here?" Hayner asked watching as Roxas jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt.

"Axel got into an accident. He's in the hospital. I have to go there. You wanna come?" the blond asked his roommate.

"Y-yeah, let me call Seifer and have him meet us there," Hayner told him as they followed Demyx out of the apartment.

--

Roxas rushed through the corridors of the emergency room. He was searching for Zexion. He saw the slate haired male talking to Axel's mom and dad.

As fast as Demyx had driven, Axel's parents had still managed to arrive before Roxas and the others had. Kairi and Namine were still not there. Seifer walked in the doors, headed to Hayner. Grabbing his boyfriend in his arms.

"Zexion!" Roxas shouted, reaching the other boy.

"Roxas, he was asking for you but I think he's sleeping now. They gave him some pain medicine because he broke two ribs and has a bunch of cuts and bruises on his body. Good thing he was wearing his helmet though or it could have been worse," Zexion explained to the blond.

Roxas felt tears in his eyes. "Can I see him?" he asked, his voice small.

Axel just had to be fine. He couldn't lose the redhead when he was just now getting him back. But Roxas needed to see Axel to make sure the redhead was really alright.

"Sure, but only one of us can go in at a time. So you go first," Zexion told him.

Roxas nodded as he walked into the room where Axel was.

--

"Axel," Roxas whispered as he approached the bed. Axel's hair was a mess, all tangled up and stuck out in all different directions. His eyes were closed but they opened up when the redhead heard his name.

"Roxy," Axel whispered back, lifting a hand to touch the blond's cheek.

"How do you feel?" Roxas asked, trying not to cry.

"I've been better. My chest hurts but I think it's because of my ribs," Axel replied, he shifted in the bed and dropped his hand from Roxas' face. "Don't cry baby. It's going to be alright."

"Axel! I don't know! I don't want to lose you. I just got you back," Roxas cried, throwing himself into Axel's arms. The redhead winced but held the boy tight.

"Shhh, you won't lose me. You can't. I'm never leaving you again," Axel cooed softly to him.

Roxas sniffled. "I was so worried when I got the call from Zexion. What happened?"

"The road was icy and my bike skidded on it. I hit a pole. When they brought me here, I had them call Zexion but I kept asking for you when he showed up. I needed to see you more than anyone else. I had something else to tell you," Axel said.

"What is it?" Roxas asked. He shifted in Axel's arms as the redhead tugged on his body to pull him fully onto the bed next to him.

"It's about why I rejected you. Not only because of the law and your parents, but there were things I wanted to do with you that scared me. I couldn't control myself around you. I felt... ashamed to be thinking about you in such context," Axel told him, "When you confessed to me, I was so happy, because I knew you felt the same as I did. But I also knew, if I were to be with you, I would expect certain things. I would want them with you. You were only fifteen. I felt disgusted with myself for wanting those things with a teenager."

"What things did you want Axel?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I wanted to make love to you. God, Roxas, it was so hard to keep my hands off of you. I didn't want you to hate me. I didn't want to scare you or scar you. You were just too young for what I wanted with you," Axel replied.

"I would have, you know. All you had to do was ask and I would have given you it," Roxas told him gently.

"And I would have hated myself even more for making you feel like you _had_ to give me what I wanted with you. You were so young and innocent. I didn't want to ruin that," Axel looked away, then looked back at the blond. Staring him in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have hated you Axel. I loved you so much. I would have given you anything you asked of me. I still love you so much. Do you still want that with me? Do you still want me?" Roxas asked shyly.

"God yes! I've wanted you for the past five years Roxy. I never stopped wanting you or loving you," Axel answered.

Roxas leaned in and kissed Axel on the lips. "Be with me?"

"Always Roxy. I want to stay by your side," Axel said parting from the kiss. He was breathless and his ribs were hurting. "I need some sleep. The meds are kicking in and I'm feeling tired."

Roxas nodded and went to get off the bed, but Axel shook his head. "Stay with me baby."

The blond smiled and cuddled up to his new boyfriend. Their friends peaked into the room and found them sleeping cuddled up together in each other's arms.


	9. Take Me Anywhere

"I'm not wearing a dress!" Demyx screeched, looking at his friends.

Zexion rolled his eyes. Kairi and Namine started laughing at the obvious disgust on their friend's face. Sora coughed and Riku just shook his head.

"You wouldn't be able to pull off a dress if you tried Demyx," Axel joked from where he was laying on the sofa with Roxas draped over him. "Now Roxy could definitely get away with it."

"Hey!" Roxas said, playfully swatting his boyfriend on the shoulder. Axel chuckled.

"I didn't say a dress Demyx, I said a _dress_ suit," Riku explained.

It was now spring and there were two weeks left to the wedding. Everyone was excited and nervous. Demyx still couldn't find something to wear. Not wanting to wear a tuxedo like Zexion would be wearing.

"A satiny pantsuit would look alright on you," Sora piped up. Demxy nodded.

"That could work," he agreed. "I'll look around tomorrow."

It was getting late so everyone headed to their own apartments. Roxas following after Axel. When they stopped in front of Axel's door, the redhead leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the blond's lips.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked.

Roxas nodded, then blushing asked, "C-could I spend the n-night?"

Axel's brows lifted at the question. Roxas wanted to spend the night with him. There was another meaning behind the question, Axel knew and he slowly nodded, unlocking his door.

--

Leaning down, Axel kissed Roxas again, slowly lifting the boy's shirt at the hem. They were walking backwards towards Axel's bedroom, their lips still moving on each other's.

Roxas moaned at the feel of Axel's fingers on his skin. Lifting the shirt up had Roxas lifting his arms up to help remove the garment. Axel tossed it aside, not caring where it went. They reached the bedroom, standing in front of the queen sized bed kissing.

Axel pulled away, and Roxas whimpered, wanting the redhead's lips on his again.

"You're sure about this?" Axel asked. Roxas bit his bruised lips, adding to the swell of them, he nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready and I think we've waited long enough Axel," Roxas said breathlessly.

Axel hovered over him, moving his hands to the blond's jeans. Unbuttoning them slowly, he let them fall from the boy's hips. Roxas shakily stepped out of the pile around his ankles. He shivered in the coldness of the room.

Axel placed his hands on the boy's shoulder's admiring the blond's body. He was so beautiful he took the redhead's breath away. Axel whispered the words to him and Roxas blushed, flushing crimson all over which only inflamed Axel even more.

"God Roxy, I want you so much," Axel whispered.

"Take me then. Make me yours. I've waited five years for you," Roxas mumbled back.

Lips crushed down upon his own making him moan in the back of his throat. He loved the feel of those lips moving along his, devouring him, causing his breath to catch in his throat. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he shyly brought them up and clutched at Axel's arms. Axel pulled away when he felt the blond's nails sink into his skin.

"Ah, sorry," Roxas muttered. But Axel shook his head.

"It's alright. Nothing you do to me is bad. I love you," Axel told him, picking him up and laying him on the bed. He stood up and undressed himself, then laid down on top of the tiny shivering boy spread out on his comforter.

The redhead trailed his hand down the blond's chest, causing Roxas to inhale sharply. The hand kept moving downwards, taking hold of the boy's erection, wrapping his long fingers around the member, he squeezed gently before stroking him, pumping his hand up and down.

"Ahh!" Roxas screamed at the sensation shooting through him. No one had ever touched him so intimately before, not even himself and he was trembling the more that hand pumped him to completion.

"Cum for me baby," Axel said, licking Roxas' pale neck. Sucking and biting on his pulse point.

Roxas' body tightened up as his hands fisted the comforter on the bed. His body jerked as he came all over Axel's hand. Shifting his hips, he kept pumping in the hand, unable to stop the spasms that took control of him.

Roxas had tears in his eyes. Axel lifted his head as one tear slipped down the boy's face. The intensity of his orgasm overwhelming him.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. Has no one ever done this to you?" Axel asked, already knowing the answer. Roxas was behaving like a virgin who had just had his first orgasm.

"N-no one. I was waiting for you," Roxas told him quietly, his voice shaky. His hips stopped thrusting and his heartbeat started to even out. Axel lifted his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers. It was so wickedly sexy that Roxas leaned up to kiss the redhead on the mouth. Tasting himself.

"Do you want to go further baby?" Axel asked. He wanted to know if Roxas was completely sure about this. There wouldn't be any stopping if they were to continue.

"Yes. I want you inside of me," Roxas told him. Then he smiled up at his lover and Axel lost any doubt he had left in his mind that this was what Roxas wanted to do.

Nodding his head, Axel reached beside him into the nightstand and rummaged in the drawer, grabbing the hand lotion he kept there. Flicking open the cap, he squeezed some of the lotion on his fingers. Then gently, he probed at Roxas' puckered entrance.

"Ah, ouch," Roxas cried out as a finger slid into him. Axel waited a moment before moving the finger slowly. Each finger that was inserted had the tiny blond crying out in pain and Axel wasn't sure if he could stop the pain from happening. He didn't want to hurt Roxas but he had to stretch him out before entering him.

"It'll be alright. It won't hurt for long," Axel said to him. Roxas, tears glistening in the corners of his blue eyes nodded his head.

"I'm okay. I just want to feel you moving in me," Roxas replied.

Withdrawing his fingers, Axel positioned himself to enter the boy. When he pushed in the tip, Roxas jerked, trying to move away, but Axel followed him, whispering soft words to him that everything would be alright. To just relax.

Roxas willed himself to stay still. God it hurt so much. He didn't realize it would hurt as much as it was. Axel thrust into him fully, embedding himself to the hilt. Roxas cried out from the pain of it all. He now understood what Axel meant when he'd told him he didn't want to hurt him when he was fifteen by doing this.

Roxas was sure he wouldn't have been able to handle it then. He would have been smaller at fifteen. And Axel was quite large and it would have hurt so much more he knew. His body wouldn't have been ready to deal with all the emotions that this was eliciting within him. Concentrating on the gentle words Axel was whispering in his ear made Roxas calm down.

The pain was mixing into something else and he clutched at the newfound pleasure he was suddenly experiencing as Axel shifted his hips angling to find something within the boy's body to make this feel alright.

Hitting that spot had Roxas seeing white stars in front of his eyes. He moaned in pleasure as Axel smiled and hit that spot again.

"W-what was that?" Roxas asked, blinking his wide blue eyes.

"Your prostate. Feels good huh?" Axel asked.

"Very, hit it again," Roxas told him. Axel nodded and shifted to hit the blond's sweet spot over and over.

Roxas was screaming in ecstasy as the feelings of pain and pleasure collided to mix together and leave him on unsteady ground. He was falling and he was scared but then he saw Axel, who was gently thrusting in and out of him, and he knew, the redhead would catch him.

"I-I love you Axel!" Roxas screamed as he climaxed violently. Shaking and shuddering as his muscles clenched around Axel's member deep within him, bringing the redhead to his own orgasm.

"God Roxy, I love you," Axel huffed, as he pulled out of his tiny lover and rolled them over so Roxas was cuddled on top of him.

"That, was amazing," Roxas murmured sleepily.

Axel agreed and kissed the top of the blond's head. Roxas was gently snoring by the time Axel pulled a sheet over them, falling to sleep shortly afterwards.


	10. Shining Days

A/N: Well, it's over. I am kind of sad to see this end. I enjoyed writing it. I love writing Axel and Roxas. I think they are so good together. I appreciate all the reviews and I'm happy you all enjoyed reading this story.

--

Sunshine was streaming through the windows of the bedroom the next morning. Roxas opened his blue eyes, yawning softly. He was laying on top of Axel, who had his arms around him. The redhead was snoring lightly.

Roxas took the opportunity to stare at his boyfriend. The redhead was striking. Brilliant red hair tousled on the white of the pillowcase. His features softened in sleep. He was simply beautiful. Roxas leaned up and placed a small kiss on the corner of Axel's mouth.

"Mmm," Axel murmured, tightening his hold on Roxas. "Good way to wake up."

"Morning sleepyhead," Roxas laughed.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?" the redhead asked, running his hands up and down the blond's sides. Roxas moaned at the feel of those hands on his skin.

"I feel good. Better than good actually. Just my bottom is really sore," Roxas mumbled.

Axel smiled, remembering the night before. It had been wonderful. He trailed his hands down to the blond's behind, squeezing gently. Roxas yelped.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted.

"Hmm, you're just so sexy," Axel said apologetically. "But, you're going to be sore for a few days I'm afraid."

"Ah, I figured as much. But, do you think..." Roxas trailed off, looking to the side, a blush creeping on his pale cheeks.

"Do I think what?" Axel prodded.

"That we could do it again?" Roxas shyly asked, bringing his blue gaze back to Axel's green, the blush spreading to encompass his whole face and neck.

"Aren't you too sore? I don't want to hurt you," Axel told him.

"I am sore, but I really want you Axel," Roxas replied, grinding his hips into his lover's, causing Axel's breath to hitch.

"Well, who am I to argue," the redhead chuckled, lifting Roxas by the hips and sliding into him.

Roxas screamed his lover's name as Axel entered him. The soreness combining with the pleasure he was already feeling caused him to bear himself down, trying to get Axel deeper inside him.

Two hours later, they'd managed to do it twice more and Roxas was crying from the soreness of his bottom. Axel laughed and dragged the younger boy into the shower. Where he proceeded to make love to him again.

--

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Everyone was excited. Demyx was nervous. He was pacing back and forth. Axel had to grab him and toss him into a chair to get the boy to calm down.

"Why are you so nervous? You know Zexion loves you. There's nothing to worry about," Axel said.

"I know. It's just, it's not everyday you get married, you know?" Demyx mumbled. Axel nodded and smiled.

"It'll be alright. You'll see," Axel told him.

--

The wedding was beautiful. Silver bows and white and blue flowers were placed all over the church in bunches. All their friends were there and watched as Zexion and Demyx promised to always love, cherish and honor one another. Axel kept smiling at Roxas, who blushed each time.

Riku kept holding Sora's hand and Kairi and Namine were crying, dabbing at their eyes with small white handkerchief's.

At the reception was when everything calmed down. Axel and Roxas handed Demyx a small envelope after the evening meal was finished.

"It's from the whole gang," Roxas told him. Zexion stood up as Demyx opened the envelope.

Inside was an all expense paid for honeymoon trip to Destiny Islands.

Demyx sucked in a breath and said, "Aw, you guys didn't have to!"

"Shut up and say thank you Demyx!" Riku shouted from his seat, sipping his champagne. Sora elbowed him in the ribs and Riku laughed.

"Thank you!" Demyx replied, Zexion nodding his thanks as well. Then Zexion leaned over and kissed his husband on the lips, moving them towards the dance floor.

Riku and Sora were already dancing together. Riku was mouthing the words to the song playing to Sora, who he was holding tightly to his chest. Sora had tears in his eyes and was smiling up at the silveret.

"What are you thinking about?" Roxas asked as he slid into Axel's lap. Axel was sitting down in one of the white chairs for the wedding reception.

"You and me," Axel told him.

"What about you and me?" Roxas prompted.

"Well, do you think, someday you might want to do this?" Axel asked. Roxas blinked then swallowed thickly.

"Yes," Roxas replied quietly.

Axel smiled and leaned his head down to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hey I was also thinking that maybe you could move in with me. You've been spending all your time at my place anyway," Axel said when he pulled away from the blond.

"That's true. Then Hayner could move in with Seifer like he wants to," Roxas replied.

"Is that a yes?" Axel asked.

"That's definitely a yes. If you can stand having me around, sleeping in your bed all the time and lounging on your sofa," Roxas teased.

"Oh, I think I can handle it baby," Axel told him, running a hand down to pinch Roxas on the behind.

Roxas yelped and laughed, leaning in to kiss Axel on the neck. The redhead sucked in a breath and stood up, carrying his lover to the dance floor. Roxas dangled his legs down and Axel put him down on the floor. They swayed to the music. Love shining in their eyes.

It had taken five years to get where they were. But neither was angry about what had happened then. It had all led them to where they were now and they couldn't be happier.

"I love you Roxas," Axel whispered.

"I love you too Axel. Always have, always will," Roxas murmured back. He leaned up to kiss Axel on the lips. The redhead meeting him halfway.

Yes, they couldn't be happier.


End file.
